spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Wheel
: Looking for another article with the name Big Wheel? Check out the Big Wheel disambiguation page. Big Wheel is a technological-based thief in New York City. Biography Early life Jackson Weele started out as an aeronautical engineer. However, Weele left the employee of the government to go into business for himself. Jackson Weele became a thief that used his expertise in engineering to build a giant, armored monowheel. Jackson then took the name Big Wheel and started a gang of high-tech criminals called the Rocket Raiders. Later life Criminal activities While Jackson Wheele was an aeronautical engineer he learned that the machines he was working on had to be timed perfectly. When Weele became a criminal he planned all his heists down to the second. A teenager named Robert Farrell followed one of Big Wheel's men back to the Rocket Raiders hideout and stole a jet-powered skateboard Big Wheel had invented. Big Wheel later learned of this and was determined to get his technology back. Big Wheel eventually learned where Robert Farrell lived and sent the Rocket Raiders to capture him. However. Spider-Man was there and was able to defeat them. Rocket Racer ran outside and Big Wheel followed him in his giant wheel and intended to crush Robert and get his technology back. However, Rocket Racer spotted a downed power line and realized it could be used to disrupt the timing mechanisms on the Big Wheel which would cause it to go out of control. Rocket Racer managed to lure Big Wheel over to the power line and Spider-Man used his webbing to pull it in front of the Big Wheel. The machine then went out of control and crashed into the river. However, Spider-Man was able to save Big Wheel before he could drown. Big Wheel was then taken into custody. Equipment The Big Wheel was Jackson Wheele's main mode of transportation. It was a giant mechanical wheel. The Big Wheel could fire lasers and was capable of driving up walls. In the comics His real mane was Axel Weele but he legally changed it to Jackson Weele. Jackson Weele was a corrupt businessman who embezzled money from his company. He hired Rocket Racer to steal documents that could incriminate him. Rocket Racer delivered the documents to Weele but withheld the Minerva Document, the most damning piece of evidence, for an additional $10,000 or else he would turn the evidence over to the authorities. Distraught, Weele went to the docks to commit suicide, but was saved at the last second by Rocket Racer, who still demanded full payment. Rocket Racer told Weele that with his Tinkerer-built, jet-powered skateboard, he could continue to hound Weele until he paid up. The mention of Tinkerer gave Weele and idea. Weele hired Tinkerer to create for him a weapon powerful enough to take in Rocket Racer. Inspired by Weele's name, as well as the disparaging nickname Rocket Racer had given him, "Big Wheel", Tinkerer created a giant, armored monowheel outfitted with machine guns and rocket launchers. Big Wheel ambushed Rocket Racer while he was in the middle of a fight with Spider-Man. Rocket Racer tried to flee by weaving in and out of traffic but the Big Wheel just crushed all the cars in it's path. However, Spider-Man managed to pull Rocket Racer out of the Big Wheel's path before he could be crushed. Unable to stop in time, the Big Wheel drove off the side of the building and fell into the Hudson River. Big Wheel was presumed dead but later revealed himself to be alive. Big Wheel was then arrested for his crimes. Appearances *Rocket Racer Trivia *In Spider-Man: The Animated Series he was only called Jackson Wheele. He was never called Big Wheel in the series. Category:A-Z Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters